Books of Zeref
The Books of Zeref (ゼレフ書 Zerefu Sho) are, as the name suggests, a series of Magic books written by the Black Mage Zeref, containing various spells of the Black Arts. Appearance Not much is known about the appearance of each book, but the book containing E.N.D. is shown as a slightly tatty volume with various rips and tears in the cover. It has Zeref's name written in large black letters on the cover and the spine. On the front cover, there is a picture of a glowing eye in darkness with several wavy lines spiraling inwards towards it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 355, Page 21 Contents The books contain knowledge on the Black Arts which Zeref used. Many of the spells known to come from the books involve the creation of Demons. Each Demon is summoned by their own book. Warrod Sequen speculates that one specific book, the book of the most powerful of Zeref's Demons, E.N.D., may be in the possession of Tartarus,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 355, Pages 18-19 a Dark Guild whose members consist of Demons originating from the books,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 30 also known as Etherious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 380, Page 22 *'Lullaby': This Demon, usually in the form of a flute that kills anyone who hears its tune besides the player, is said to be from the Books of Zeref, according to Goldmine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 3 *'Deliora': This Demon is also one from the Books of Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 7 *'Nemesis': This spell comes from Chapter 4, Section 12 of one of the books, and allows the user to create Demons from rubble.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 8-10 *'Eclipse': The Eclipse Gate uses a combination of Magic from the books and Celestial Spirit Magic to enable time travel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 12 * E.N.D.: Tartarus' Guild Master, is described by Atlas Flame as the vilest Demon from the Books of Zeref. According to him, Igneel tried and failed to destroy it 400 years ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Page 10 * Mard Geer Tartarus(マルド・ギール・タルタロス Marudo Gīru Tarutarosu) * Nine Demon Gates: Tartarus' powerful team of nine, are also Demons made by the "love" of Zeref, as mentioned by Kyouka, one of its members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372 Page 9 ** Kyouka - A Demon with distinct avian features who makes use of a Curse that affects bodily sensation.8 ** Jackal - A Demon who utilizes an incredibly dangerous Curse that creates fiery and catastrophic explosions.9 ** Tempesta - A Demon with a formerly10 lion-like face who utilizes a Curse that allows him to control and create various natural disasters.111213 ** Franmalth - A Demon with an armored, round body;14 his particular Curse involves the absorption and manipulation of souls.15 ** Torafusa - A Demon with a distinct fish-like look and stern personality14 that makes use of his bladed arms for armed combat16 and a Curse that summons poisonous water.17 ** Ezel - A volatile Demon18 with an inhuman appearance, bearing four arms and seven tentacles for legs.19 His Curse makes use of his multiple limbs, effectively turning them into swords.20 ** Sayla - A gold-horned, womanly Demon18 that makes use of a Curse that grants her absolute control over someone2122 or something.23 ** Keith - A monk-like Demon with a skeletal face and a Magical Barrier Particle body; he wields a khakkhara1924 and specializes in necromancy.25 References Navigation Category:Magic items